Nicole With A Chance
Hello, my name is Nicole Dylan Cooper. Oh, yes, you might recognize my name. Yeah, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper's sister. I got my dad's middle name along with my brother. I have lived in Hollywood, California all of my life, most of because of my brother's famous way of living I am not famous however, I have never been in a movie or starred in a television show, my own brother haven't mentioned me once. But I am fine with it. Even though I have always wanted to wear one of those Mackenzie Falls uniforms alongside my brother. I have a normal life at a regular middle school in Hollywood. I didn't want people to think of me as Chad Dylan Cooper's younger sister, so when my parents enrolled me in school, I made then change my middle and last name according to the school, So at school I am Nicole Rose Miller, but at home or anywhere else I am NIcole Dylan Cooper, the daughter of Cammie and Zach Cooper, sister of Chad Dylan Cooper. It is sometimes tough for me to think that I will never have a normal life, being related to such famous people, having two different names, and knowing more famous people that I can count. I know all of the cast of So Random! and I especially know my brother's ex-girlfriend Sonny Munroe. She was nice, but I can see why she dumped my brother... I am fine being known as nothing, but ever sense I was little I wanted to stand beside my older brother, in a certain uniform, standing by a certain set that included a waterfall. But alas I kept that a secret, my family had no idea whatsoever what my dream was. One day I came home from school to find my brother along with a couple of his show's agents. "Hey Nikki, home from school early?" my brother asked. He clearly doens't pay attention to my life at all. "No Chaddy, I get off of school at this time every day." I replied calmly. "Oh." "Is everything right with Mack Falls?" I asked. "Well, now that Penelope is in jail, and Chloe is leaving, and Wesley has a new charecter, and Sonny is guest starring, everyone is confused and they want to add another charecter to sort out the confusion." Chad said sighing. Oh my gosh!!!! There is an open spot on Mackenzie Falls!!!! I WANT IT! "Do you have anyone in mind for the part?" I asked calmly with a small grin on my face. "Umm, not really but do you know anyone who is looking for an acting job?" he asked. The agents for the show started to discuss some random stuff and finally came up with a suggestion. "What if Nicole joins the show?" "Nikki? On the show?" Chad asked. "Yeah, you guys have such great chemistry." "I would love too!" I replied. "Chad?" I asked. "I am fine with it!" Chad said. "She's in!" I was so happy! I finally got my dream come true! Trivia: *This is the first time that Nicole Dylan Cooper is shown. *This is the second time Mackenzie Falls has expirenced conflict. *Nicole is a made up charecter. *Nicole isn't the first charecter with a dream of starring on a show.﻿ Category:Gallagher Stories